1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body side structure having door beams disposed in a vehicle door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a vehicle body side structure having a door beam disposed in a vehicle door for effectively protecting a vehicle passenger from a lateral collision.
One conventional vehicle body side structure of a motor vehicle is disclosed in FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings. As shown in FIG. 10, a front door 100 comprises an outer panel 101 and an inner panel 102 spaced laterally therefrom. The front door 100 has a front end pivotally supported on a front pillar 104 by a lever 103. A rear door 105 is pivotally supported on a central pillar 106 by a lever 107.
A door beam 108 which extends in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle is disposed in the front door 100 closely to the outer panel 101. The door beam 108 has opposite ends supported between the outer panel 101 and the inner panel 102 by respective brackets 109 having flat ends.
Since the door beam 108 is supported at its opposite ends by the brackets 109 closely to the outer panel 101, there is created a space 110 between the rear end of the front door 100 and the central pillar 106.
When the motor vehicle collides laterally with another motor vehicle, for example, the shock may not effectively be absorbed wile the door 100 is being displaced through the space 110 into the passenger's compartment. Furthermore, because the brackets 109 with the flat ends are deformed, desired initial shock absorbing characteristics may not sufficiently be achieved.